Tastes better then bacon
by DhAtPuNk
Summary: sam finally reveals to carly why she cant help but be bad, will carly accept it or just push sam away?


I DON'T OWN ICARLY OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT… BUT PLEASE ENJOY

Here I am sitting on the fire escape outside of carly's bedroom window, trying to catch my breath. It takes me a minute to catch my breath again. "Damn, that was close" I say to myself while I hear the police sirens pass by. I carefully slide open carlys window and quietly slip into her bed, careful not to wake her, see carly is a pretty happy and bubbly person, but mess with her sleep and she turns into a nightmare.I slip into bed jeans and everything suddenly I'm wiped. I wrap my arms around the sleeping shay "goodnight cupcake" I quietly whisper in her ear and drift off into a dreamless sleep. I wake up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon in the air I inhale the smell deeply "umm bacon" I say in a dreamy voice. Well might as well get up, I stretch in bed one time before I get up and out of my pants and tee into an old faded green lantern tee shirt. I wasn't all comfy last night might as well be now right? I walk out to the kitchen in my yellow SpongeBob boxers and my green lantern t to see carly looking equally as comfy. Well maybe a little to comfy carly being carly and not the tomboyish type is standing in her grey booty shorts and a matching snug super-man tee, and I'm pretty sure she's not wearing underwear. I feel a little blush on my cheeks at the thought of carly in no underwear I don't know why but it makes me feel- "good morning" carly says as she turns from the stove. I quickly shake the previous thoughts from my head and plop myself onto the couch "good morning cupcake" I flip on the TV and turn on adventure time, god I love this show, carly hates it though, oh well. I get up from the couch and make my way to carly "bacon almost done?" carly chuckled and extended her hand to my face. I jumped back "wh-what are you doing cupcake?" She tilted her head like a confused puppy "you have something on your face I was just going to wipe it off." Damn it, the spray paint, shit I should've cleaned myself up before climbing into bed last night, but I was just so tired, I sigh, I guess this is going to be just a another fight. Carlys eyes narrowed, "spray paint" I let my head hang eyes glued to the floor, I nod lightly carly sighs, "god, Sam I thought we agreed!" she huffed arms crossing in front of her chest. "Cupcake" I say taking a step forward "no" carly said stubbornly "I thought we agreed, no more graffiti, you said you promised Sam!" I sigh. "Pumpkin I was just so bored and-" carly cut me off " so? You could've came to my house and watch girly cow, or even watched adventure time or play Uno or, or anything else, anything other than going out there and risking your freedom over something so stupid!" carly stomped her foot on the verge of tears, she turned away from me a put the bacon in a plate. "Cupcake, I'm sorry" I mumble "no, Sam, no!" she screams "do you even know what your apologizing for, huh, do you?" I look at carly a little confused " t- the graffiti, right?" carly sighed "Sam, you don't know do you? " now it was my turn to give the confused puppy look. "Sam, when you're not here, I get so scared, scared that you might not come home, scared that you might call me from jail, telling me that you're not coming home saying that I won't get to see you for five to ten years. Sam the thought of losing you scares the crap out of me, Sam I – I don't want to lose you." Carly collapsed into my arms sobbing into my shoulder, I wrapped my arms tightly around her for a minute we didn't speak, I just held her. "Cupcake" I whisper in her ear carly lifts her head and I meet red puffy eyes. "Sam, why do you do it?" her voice small and broken, I sigh, I don't really even know why I do it, ok well that's a lie, I know exactly why I do it but am I ready to face it? Well I guess I'm going to have to figure it out quick because I know carly is expecting an answer whether good or bad she needs one. I rest my forehead on carlys looking her deep into her warm worried chocolate eyes, it's now or never Puckett . "Carls, when I say this I know it's going to sound like the most selfish thing in the world, but I hope you get it because honestly, this is the conversation that I've been avoiding forever. Carls, I – I do it because I know that you worry about me, I know it's terrible but it's like, when I come over and we get into a fight because I've done something really dumb, that, it makes me feel needed it makes me feel wanted and there's nothing thing that I'd rather do then be wanted by carly shay." I can't believe I just did that without passing out I smile "carly shay, I lo-" I was cut off by soft lips, the soft lips of carly shay crashing down on mine. Carly pulls back and giggles at the lost and confused look on my face I instinctively lick my lips "how'd that taste" carly asks as she giggles again, I smile and cup her cheek in my hand "tastes better then bacon."


End file.
